pokewar 1
by poketrooper
Summary: after ww3 the remaining human children army leaves for the pokemon world and then defend the helpless inhabitanes in thier brave last stand


PokeWar 1

I do not own Pokémon or halo they belong to Nintendo and Bungie.

Chapter 1 the not so great war

It had been nearly three long hard years of fighting before the great war of the first earth ended and a total nuclear war destroyed the earth so the rest of the UNSC which was reduced to just 30 frigates and 40 regiments of infantry. We drifted in space for 1 year before we found an old portal that took us right into the world of Pokémon.

Chapter 2 Arrival

The first battle group landed in the middle of twinleaf town, and people were instantly amazed by the sight, they had never known a military or war so it was hard to

explain what a nuclear war was, but we still got the point across but 1, which was that we weren't going to cause harm, so they fought back but we had more firepower

and tactical know how so we put them down faster than you can say shzam, but soon we put the new UNCS HQ in the middle of Veilstone city in the sinnoh region, but

soon guess who the commies come back and try to invade again.

Chapter 3 The war comes home.

When the soviets came and invaded cerulean city in the kanto region they came in force with more infantry tanks and aircraft than any one could imagine but it was still

the same equipment we had so we were mostly evenly matched, but they had numbers on their side so we couldn't stop them from taking the city.

CPT Jade Lowens P.O.V.

(indistinct chatter)

Jade: who's in command then,(radio chatter)

What do you mean I am.

(Runs into sandbags set up by cops)

Where's major Michel

(soldier) over there (gets shot)

Well it nice to see you we need to get these peple out of here NOW.

Authors note.

If you are wondering what the commies and the UNSC use here's the equipment run down.

Infantry: MA5B assault rifle (60 round mag)

M6 Magnum (12 round Mag)

And body armor

Vehicles: warthogs(or jeeps in story)

The scorpion tank and the hornet helicopter.

Space craft: frigates destroyers and cruisers.

Walkers(UNSC ONLY) Tripods off of the movie war of the worlds.

Chapter 4

The battle of pallet town.

COL. Ryanna of the 4 army group

There was never a chance to hold the city we were taken by surprise and they came in force (ashes mom) would you soldiers like some cookies!

(COL Ryanna) NO! your ruining the moment.

(mom) OK maybe later!

BOOOOOOOM

BANG BANG BANG

(col ryanna) we have a lot to do and no time to do it, get moving people.

Chapter 5

Onto twin leaf town.

We barely won the battle of pallet should it now have been for captain's Sean Talon Gracie and Justin showing up with the badly needed reinforcements. This is after the battle.

(COL ryanna): It's nice to see you all it's been awhile and cpt jade it seems I can't get rid of you.

(CPT Jade):It seems not sir.

(COL Ryanna): it has been a while but am I prepared to let bygones be bygones, screw up again and see what happens.

Ok all of you gather up and head to the docks its of to twinleaf town.

Chapter 6 Were back

So the 15th armored unit arrived in an abandoned twin leaf town, our mission to defend the anti nuclear missile center there, we also brought about 50 tripods walkers to help in the defense of the town, the plan worked for a while but then the soviet main force caught up with us and we were forced back to the center of town but we still held the last bridge out of the town. But soon the fighting got so bad we had to order a nuclear missile strike to the area, and cpt jade decided we would stay behind to fool the soviets.

CPT Jade: I've talked it over with my men we'll stay.

COL Ryanna: are you sure I cant order you to stay .

CPT Jade: I'm sure, sir I would like to say im sorry for…

COL Ryanna: I've forgiven you, good bye Captain.

Chapter 7 The arua realm.

Even though it looked like the nuke killed every one the aura of the troopers lived into the aura realm, and everyone knew they had to get back and help in the fight to take back the kanto region, amazingly they met sir arron and his lucario but they had no time to talk, so they went on their way and braved extreme dangers to get back.

On the way back the CPT had flash backs of what he did for the COL to hate him .

Chapter 8 the first meeting . (Everybody wants to rule the world playing in jeep)

(Col Ryanna): we should set up defenses here…

CPT Jade your late.

(CPT Jade) sorry I got caught up in town…

(COL Ryanna) I'm not interested in your excuses get to you unit and defend the eastern section of the town.

CPT Sean I want you to work with CPT Talon and Gracie, and I'm dispatching CPT miachle to help CPT jade. Get moving people. We have work to do.

Back to Narrator; this signaled the workmen ship that would save the Pokémon world but would also cause much hate.

Chapter 9 The hatred begins.

The second mission was in the arctic regions of earth, they had to find defend and recover plans from a downed plane, and then they had the rescue the many paratroopers that were dropped into the area a few hours ago. The mission went well until CPT Jade made his biggest mistake.

(CPT Jade) Infantry up ahead fire!

(gunner) sir I think…

(CPT Jade)I said fire now fire!

Later

Why would they been a formation like that.

(COL Ryanna) WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

(CPT Jade) I thought they were going to attack.

(COL Ryanna)With what broom sticks get out of here I don't want to see your face around here.

Chapter 10 The final blow.

After the CPT got back from the aura realm all the leaders of the armored divisions were making plans to destroy the soviets in the kanto region and push them out forever.

(GEN Ryanna): OK I want Miachel and Sean to flank around from the north and hit them hard while Talon and Gracie go in from the south CPT Justin will going from the east and I will spearhead into the west, and if it works the commies will be out of our hair for good.

(CPT Sean): and if it dosen't work?

(GEN Ryanna) then we will be forced to drop a 50000 megaton nuke on cerulean city wiping it and ourselves off the map for good. So we can't fail NO ROOM FOR ERROR.

Chapter 10 The blow is dealt.

As soon as the attack began they all suffered massive losses because of the strong defenses around the city, then we found we only had 1 hour before we were going to be forced to drop the nuke on the city and the soviets wouldn't make our job easier, but soon a tactical screw up saved us, the commies moved some troops out of the city square to handle Sean and Miechles troops so then Justin Gracie Jade Talon and Ryanna secured the town square and sealed the fate of the battle, and the commies ran off and lived in the orange islands ever since.

For going above and beyond the call of duty them and all their troops were given the metal of honor but the action won't stop their.

Look for next story BY poketrooper.


End file.
